


Reality

by Morganna3



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganna3/pseuds/Morganna3
Summary: Mama Higurashi's keeping secrets. Collection of unrelated Inuyasha drabbles.





	1. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> First place Inuyasha Fic Contest. Week # 25 – Mama Higurashi. 250 word maximum. Originally written 09/09/2005.

She stares into the small white cup and scrutinizes the tea leaves as they form shifting patterns in the remaining dregs. A troubled frown creases her normally placid features. Her daughter hasn't been home in six weeks. Of course, that's not unusual. Not anymore.

This woman-child, she birthed kicking and screaming, is someone she no longer understands. Merrily traipsing between past and present with dog-eared boys in tow... Occasionally, she glimpses the haunted too-knowing gaze as the cheerful smile slowly fades and Kagome becomes a ghostlike caricature of herself. _Unreal_. The priestess from an ages old shrine legend sprung to life.

Unfortunately, she knows how this story will end. The tattered scrolls, once locked away in Grandpa's trunk, speak all too clearly. She, finally, burned them this morning. Brittle pages, inscribed by some unknown holy man, scattered in the wind.

Sighing softly, she pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes. The dull ache recedes to a manageable level. Her eyes are dry. She shed her last tear long ago. There is no more advice to give and only so much comfort she can offer. She does _not_ exist in a fairytale. She knows what's important in this modern world.

She calmly pours herself another cup of tea and waits...

for Souta.

_-End-_


	2. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bizarre and possibly crack. Trying something new here. Not quite prose and not quite poetry. It's meant to be disjointed. Originally published 02/02/2008.

A whisper on the wind,

_Kagome_

A tickle of memory,

Strange men with long white hair and even stranger ears…

_Kagome_

There is no such thing as a purely selfless wish,

So they decided for themselves.

_Kagome_

The jewel made flesh,

Immortality.

_Kagome_

Decades, centuries, millennia,

People live and people die.

_Kagome_

Past and present and future,

Time meant nothing.

_Kagome_

And the earth was dust,

But

_Kagome_

Grey eyes fluttered open,

Darkness.

_Kagome_

Somewhere somewhen, someone was calling their name.

_End_


	3. Selfless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said there's no such thing as a truly selfless wish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing of character death. Originally published 04/30/2008.

The jewel was finally complete.

_Stained in blood and tears._

"Make the wish Kagome." Clearly she was the best choice. Lives of bitter loss and regret lead to hearts edged in darkness. Kagome was the least tainted of them all.

Kagome stared blankly at her friends. She'd always assumed that Inuyasha would make the wish. Obviously, she'd been wrong. "I-I don't know what to wish for. Is there such a thing as a truly selfless wish?"

"Perhaps you should wish to make a truly selfless wish?" Wasn't Miroku the wise one?

She dropped her gaze to the jewel cupped in the palms of her hands. It seemed to glow brighter in anticipation. Pink and healthy and purified. Nothing could go wrong. Right? Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the purity in her soul. "I wish to make a selfless wish. One that will take away the threat of the Shikon no Tama forever."

_Fade to black._

Somewhere within the heart of the jewel possibilities were sorted through and discarded at an alarming rate.

Selfless.

For a being of such a pure heart, a wish that brought happiness to friends or family would also bring happiness to the wisher and thus the jewel deemed such a wish selfish. This theory was then extrapolated to include all of humanity and youkai-kind.

Any wish which lead to a better world would also bring the miko happiness.

Selfish!

_Perhaps the jewel would have been better off in Naraku's hands._

Destruction.

Destruction would not bring the miko happiness.

Destruction of the miko's friends and family?

This idea had merit. It would most definitely not make the miko happy but would the jewel cease to be a threat? No, as long as there were wishes and those who would seek to make them then the jewel would be a threat to someone somewhere. Neither pure nor impure wishes would destroy the jewel.

_Too bad no one had told the miko._

Destruction of all sentient beings?

Not good enough. Sentience had a way of evolving through time.

Destruction of the world?

This would most definitely destroy the jewel as well and thus the solution.

_Wish granted._

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble gave me fits. It should have been finished months ago. The first draft fell completely flat. I'm not sure this version is much better. The jewel insisted on sounding like a malfunctioning robot out of the original Star Trek series. "This does not compute…" –head desk-


End file.
